Source Point
by The Nutty Squirrel
Summary: 2 Kids meet after a swarm of monsters attack a school. What if their chosen to go on a quest to find the main point of monsters, their source point? Collab with RomanGreekDemi
1. Chapter 1

**Dawn**

I started dozing at the droning noise of Mrs. Derpenzer's monotonous voice. I mean, really, you can't get any more boring then learning the history of Shakespeare and his plays. And besides, I learned this, like, two years ago. Although the memories were a little bit fuzzy.

I cracked open an eye, surveying the slowly-ticking clock. _Tick, tick, tick, tick_.

I groaned. At this rate, it was going to take forever for History class to end and I'd be dead by then, either from the boringness or from the glares of some of my geeky but violent classmates, their eyes telling me to suck it up or I was going to be murdered at lunch.

I pulled open my binder and pretended to be hard at work, taking down notes of one of Shakespeare's play, _Julius Caesar_. At least this one had a slight entertainment factor—not-so-interesting names. I mean, really, Brutus and Cassius?

"Ms. Cooper!" Mrs. Derpenzer's voice cut through the air like a whip. I jolted, banging my kneecaps against the bottom of my desk. There were a couple of giggles coming from the popular clique. I mentally cursed as I glumly asked, "Yes?"

"Would you like to tell the class the name of of the two main conspirators against Caesar?"

I blinked. That was rather easy. "Brutus and Cassius."

Mrs. Derpenzer looked at me suspiciously with this hungry gleam in her eyes that made me want to throw up. "Yes," she said somewhat grudgingly. "You are...absolutely correct."

I breathed a sigh of relief as the History teacher told us to turn to page 27. I zoned out again, half of my mind in the class (the better half) and the other half (the rebellious side) somewhere over the rainbow.

After a couple more slow, torturous minutes, the bell rung. I shot to my feet, stuffed my books and papers unceremoniously into my already-like-a-nuclear-bomb backpack. I wouldn't be doing my History homework tonight. Oh, well, I already had a B in History, which wasn't bad by my standards, so why bother? I could easily make it up.

I went to my locker and shoved my History stuff into the mess of a locker, pulling out a math textbook and a couple of sheets of crumpled homework out of it. I headed reluctantly to Algebra, caught up in the wave of chattering students.

Forty-three torturous minutes later, I stumbled out of algebra class, my ADHD brain swimming with algebraic equations and math problems. I was never the best one at math, and I was pretty much failing the course already.

The whole of seventh grade stampeded out for recess, hooting and hollering and pretty much making a huge ruckus.

One of the popular clique I mentioned earlier sauntered up to me. Even though Helena was a whole head shorter then me, she had another two feet of attitude. "Hi, Dawn," she said real sweetly. "Do you care for a makeover?"

I stared at her in disgust. "Are you insane?"

"No!" she screeched.

"That's my answer," I flashed back. "No. Way."

Helena regained her composure and smiled at me, all innocent-like. "You really could use some makeup. But then," she giggled, "you would probably look like a raccoon that's wearing miniscule amounts of mascara."

Her stupid friends cackled behind Helena, who was laughing at me as well. I glared at her. "You will shut up before I get angry," I warned. "And when I get mad, bad things start happening."

Helena smirked at me, an idiot wearing a bunch of mascara, lip gloss, nail polish, and blush. "Like what?" she cooed. "What will you do to me? Hit me upside the head?"

"I'll steal your make-up kits," I suggested. Helena's eyes widened in horror. "Y-you wouldn't!" she gasped. I sneered, knowing that I had found a weak spot. "Oh, yes I would. And there would be nothing you could do about it."

Helena stepped back. "Okay, okay! I won't give you a makeover!" she wailed. "Just don't steal my make-up!"

I rolled my eyes and walked away the scene. That's the thing about popular girls. They can't stand to have their oh-so-lovely make-up stolen from their sight.

Instantly after I had taken care of the whole make-up business, Joey and his gang of bad boys pounced on me. Literally. I went sprawling onto the blacktop.

"Hey, punk," Joey leered. "How's your day been goin'?"

I gritted my teeth. "Fine. Will you tell your idiotic thug to let go of me?"

Joey laughed, a harsh guttural sound that made it seem as if he had sand in his vocal chords. "No. Danny has been waiting all year for this."

A muscular boy cracked his knuckles, evilly grinning at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I suggest that you let go of me right _now!_"

Joey laughed again. "Please, Dawn. You're wasting your breath here."

"You're going to be suspended or expelled," I spat.

Joey eyed me with this manic glint in his eyes. "I very much doubt that. Vincent, loosen your grip just a little. I want her to see what's happening to her precious school."

My heart plunged into my stomach as I peeked over the guy who was holding me. My eyes turned as big as quarters. "What are those _kids doing?_"

The whole school had been herded together into one huge clump. There were a circle of demons around them. The monsters had flaming hair, burning red eyes, one bronze leg, and...a donkey leg. What were they, some sort of mutated vampires?

Helena flashed a cheeky smile at me. "It's my turn for suggestions, half-blood. I suggest that you don't move or else..."

Her hand turned into talons that looked deadly sharp. She pressed it against the neck of the nearest human being. "Or the boy dies."

Vincent pushed me back down again, effectively cracking my head.

"So you see," Joey whispered. "All you have to do is die, demigod. Then, the rest of the seventh graders will not be hurt."

I glared at Joey. "Who are you? _What _are you?"

Joey smiled. His teeth...were not teeth, but fangs. "That is not important."

He motioned towards Danny, who stepped forwards with one fist raised. "Good-bye, demigod..."

That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own PJO**

**This is a collab with RomanGreekDemi**

**Donald**

Me and my friend, Jake, were leaving school due to a weird fire. Don't ask me how it happened. It just did. So we were walking, or limping in his case, to our dirt bikes which we ride to school. Hey were 14, back off.

"Did you see Ms. Johnson's face?" he laughed. I laughed too. Her face was _priceless. _

A word about me and Jake. I was a kid who people would tag as a dumb athlete. I had freckles, brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a slight tan. I could be considered a joker and a kid who doesn't take a lot of things seriously. Though I was smart and athletic. Then there was Jake. I've known him and his dad all my life and we are best friends. He used to not limp and wear shorts but now, since the car accident he limps and is excused from P.E. for life and never wears shorts anymore. (Though he can run on Pancake Day.) He has Black hair with hazel eyes. He wears a hat a lot too. He, like me, is a joker but is smart. He has ADHD but not Dyslexia. His dad and my mom are the 2 best people in the world. His dad and my dad left our moms when we were born. Our parents are best friends. Now back to the story.

"Her face was screaming 'Fire! Go jump in it and die!'" I was able to get out without laughing. Then we looked at each other. We froze, turned, and then looked back at each other.

We laughed harder. We strapped our helmets on and rode into the forest nearby. My helmet was red and white while Jake's was blue and white. Both of our helmets had a black visor. My bike was red while his was Blue. On the other side of the forest is where the neighborhood we live in is. After about 5 minutes of riding I thought I heard a scream. I hit the brakes and listened. Jake stopped and looked at me.

"What are you doing?" He rode up to me. I motioned for him to be quiet. I waited until I heard another scream.

"Hear that?" he nodded. I turned to where it was coming from.

"Let's check it out." I rode in the screams direction while he followed me. I reached a fence and looked at the sign.

"Hey what does that say I can't read it." I have ADHD and Dyslexia. So I cannot read English for my life. Though oddly I can read Greek. Weird. Jake looked at it.

"This is property of Martinsburg School. Do not access through this way." He read. I glanced at him.

"Jump the fence." We said at the same time. Quickly I kicked off the fence and flipped over it. Jake just somehow jumped over it.

"How'd I do that?" Jake shrugged and we ran towards the screaming. We hadn't taken off our helmets so all the twigs didn't hit my head but they hit my legs. Jake was wearing jeans and he was fine.

"This is when I can say I'm happy to wear jeans." Jake grinned. I scowled at him and kept walking. We reached another fence but on the other side was a black top, like where recess would be. That's where the screaming was coming from. And I saw the weirdest thing.

"Do you see people being herded by weird monsters with a donkey leg and bronze leg while giants are beating up one girl?" I asked. He nodded.

"Choices?" I looked at him. He looked at me.

"Help them." He simply said.

"With what?"

"These." He pulled out 2 crutches that transformed into 2 swords and he tapped his bracelet that turned into a shield.

"Take the giants. I'll get the vampire lady's." He hopped over the fence in one jump. I gaped but not for long because I heard the lead giant start talking to him.

"High breed? Look Danny, you get to smash a high breed." The guy grinned. I snapped out of my trance and again, kicked off the fence and landed next to Jake.

"Hey flea-bag! Over here!" The giants turned towards me and grinned.

"Looks like more meat. Vincent, Zach, kill him." The 2 giants named Vincent and Zach bounded towards me but I wasn't going down that easily. I slid under Vincent and launched myself at Zach, stabbing him in the eye. He howled and turned to dust. Vincent turned to hit me but I was already kicking off him. I kicked off his chest and punched him in the face with such force he fell backwards. I land on him and stabbed him in the ribs. He also turned to dust.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" The lead giant fumed. I took this time to see how Jake was doing. There were 3 piles of dust and he was currently fighting the remaining 2 donkey lady's.

"Helena let's go! The high breed is too powerful." Helena and her friend turned to fire before disappearing. I looked back to see the last 2 giants running at me. They both had name tags. The lead one had 'Joey' while his friend had 'Chuck'. I scoffed. They couldn't think of anymore original names? I didn't have time to ask before they both jumped on me. I ducked under Joey while Chuck literally chucked me across the black top and into the face. I groaned. I'm pretty sure I broke a few bones but kept moving. I saw a girl lying down where the giants where and ran to her. I picked her up and ran back to Jake dodging the giants.

"Dude hold her, I gotta finish something." I dropped her into his arms and ran back to the giants. I sliced at Chuck's foot and threw my sword at his eye. He screamed in agony and dropped to his knees. I jumped up and pulled my sword from his eye and then stabbed him in the chest. He turned to dust. I quickly dropped, sensing something behind me, and saw a fist come out of nowhere and swipe through where I was. I hit the ground hard. I was about to become monster lunch when Jake's shield hit his arm.

"OW! You insolent fool. Now there will be no high breeds anymore." He was going to attack jack but the most amazing thing happened. A tree walked up to Joey, who was shivering at the size of the tree. Joey was 12 feet tall while the tree was three times his size. The tree crushed Joey under his feet.

"Come on let's go!" Jake grabbed me and ran to the fence.

"What about the kids?" I asked.

"They'll be fine and that girl you handed me is on my bike." He still had me over his shoulder when he hopped over the fence.

"What the-?"

"I'll explain later, now get on your bike!" He set me on my bike. I started it up and grabbed my helmet. I saw him driving off with the girl. I drove after him, hoping that I'd know what was going on.

**Tell me whatcha think! This is a collab story with RomanGreekDemi.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dawn**

I am not really happy to say that I had a dream that was full of bronze-donkey human hybrids. All of them were dancing the disco (where the heck did that come from?) and a lot of them wanted to suck my blood. All my dream-self could think was, _These ladies are _so _not from Twilight_.

I snapped awake to an extremely bumpy ride, my nose shoved against somebody's shirt. I almost tumbled out of the bicycle when the dude made a sharp turn onto some street.

"Do you mind?" I yelled at the boy, who, startled, jammed his foot back on the pedals and nearly tumbled off. About a second later, another guy on a bicycle that was wearing a blue and white helmet cruised by and swung around, resting to a halt next to the guy who had me on his freaking bicycle.

"You have one huge bruise on your forehead," the guy who was wearing the blue helmet observed.

I scowled at him, not the least bit impressed. "Oh, and I take it that you wouldn't get a concussion of sorts after you got hit in a head by a crazy classmate? Whoa, back up. Where am I? Where's my—"

The guy who had me on his bicycle, the one with the red-helmet scrutinized me. "Your school is fine," he said. "The, um, interesting giants and flaming ladies have been taken care of. Unfortunately, _you're_ not the least bit 'fine.'"

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself!" I scowled.

"Look," the blue-helmeted guy said, "I don't know _what_ was happening with you back there on the blacktop, but it looked like you were about to get your head bashed in by a giant."

"Thanks for the pointer," I said, my voice oozing with sarcasm. "I really needed to be reminded."

"Anyways," the red-helmeted dude said, "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jake." He stuck out his hand, which I quickly shook.

The blue-helmeted guy nodded at me. "Donald, also known as Donny."

I shook my head, suddenly feeling faint. "Dawn..."

And then I collapsed on the pavement, drifting off into unconsciousness again, and had my weirdest dream yet.

I was in a cave with dripping spears of rock on the ceiling, ready to fall and impale me through the head. I cautiously edged out of the way as a dude with black hair and dark brown eyes stomped into the cave, closely followed by a man with a serious hair issue.

The sad thing was that the boy looked kind of like me.

"Father," the boy protested. "You can't just say—"

"I'm telling you," the man said exasperatedly, "you have to find her before it's too late!"

I had a sick feeling in my stomach and I could swear that my dream-self was turning green, because I had this crazy premonition that...well, the "her" this man with albino white hair was talking about was...me.

"Yes, but that means that you broke the oath as well!" the boy yelled, waving his hands in the air like a kleptomaniac New York Yankees fan. "How will Zeus react? Poseidon? All the other Olympians? Have you ever even _considered_ what they might think?"

The man ran a hand through his hair. "Nico, find her and escort her to camp. She will be safe there."

The dude, Nico, scowled. "And is she going to stay in the Hermes cabin for eternity? Are you going to claim her? You know that this works both ways. She'll probably go mad if she stays in the Hermes cabin for the rest of her life, and you would be breaking your promise to Percy. But if you claim her, that would cause huge dissent on Olympus, and Zeus and Poseidon will stop at _nothing_ to kill her!"

The man swiveled around, a glint of rage in his eyes. "And if they do," he hissed, "I swear that I will burn Olympus to the ground! I have not done anything to the son of Poseidon or the daughter of Zeus and her brother for years! I have not sent monsters to kill them from the time Percy Jackson was claimed! They should treat my child with the proper respect as well, as they treat you!"

Nico said, "Zeus never forgave you fully for what happened to Thalia, and Poseidon is still a bit sour towards you for the whole 'taking-Percy's-mother-and-sending-the-Minotaur-after-Percy' incident. They would probably use this time to find revenge!"

"I can hardly send her to the Roman camp!" the man said. "She's Greek, not Roman! She isn't Hazel!"

Nico shivered. "I wasn't saying that you have to send her to Camp Jupiter," he said. "Why can't you just—"

"Enough," the man growled. Nico, which I assumed was his son, fell silent. "You will take her to Camp Half-Blood and you will _not_ tell anyone of her parentage. Am I clear?"

Nico looked at his shoes and muttered, "Yes, Father."

"Very well, then," his dad said. "I expect to see her in camp within three days. Do not disappoint me."

With that and a flourish of his black cape, he turned into a shadow and disappeared. Nico stared after him and then glanced nervously around. Then, he crossed over to a obsidian fountain that was somehow making a rainbow. I edged closer, trying to see what he was doing.

Nico rummaged around in his aviator jacket and brought out a Girl Scout cookie-sized golden coin. It had the Empire State Building imprinted on it, and when Nico flipped it, there was a press of a guy's face and a trident next to it.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow," he muttered, "show me Percy Jackson. Camp Half-Blood."

He tossed the coin into the rainbow. I rolled my eyes, expecting to hear a clatter on the floor. I mean, why would some random dude just throw a coin into a clearly intelligible rainbow? The clink of the coin hitting the floor never happened. As I watched in astonishment, it disappeared into the rainbow with a flash, and then showed a guy with black hair and green eyes with this girl with curly blond hair and startlingly gray eyes.

Nico started to say something to the guy, but I never got to hear it. A void opened beneath my feet and I plunged straight into it, the sound of evil laughter echoing throughout the whole chasm.


End file.
